


She's your cousin!

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on Friends, Cousin Incest, F/M, Jon and Sansa are Cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "I mean, it was great seeing Rhaenys too of course," she continued, finally taking her hands off of him and allowing his brain to sort of function again.She turned to pull her case down on the ground, the action causing her ass to basically thrust up towards him. He barely heard her next sentence as he stared at her backside."Although Theon stared a lot. It was rather creepy. Hey!"Jon startled, his eyes darting back up to her face as his own flushed in embarrassment. Sansa giggled, wagging a finger at him."You do a pretty good impression of him!"





	She's your cousin!

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought a while ago and then there was a Tumblr post that reminded me of it. Of course with my broken laptop it has taken longer to finish than I would have liked! It was also driving me mad writing on my phone so I finished it where I did.  
> Maybe I'll do a later add-on/series but we'll see!

“Guess what!”

Jon raised his eyes from his paper briefly to look at Rhaenys as she flopped into the chair opposite and grinned across the table at him.

“What?” he asked, dropping his eyes once more. Knowing Rhae, it was going to be about a cute kitten she had spotted and subsequently adopted. Not that he hated cats or anything but there was only so much cat news Jon could take in a day and his sister used her weekly quota within two hours usually.

“Cousin Sansa is coming to stay with us for a while!”

“Sansa?” he repeated, glancing up again with a frown. “Jeez, I haven’t seen her since…well she must have just been starting high school.”

“Yeah,” Rhaenys agreed. “She's finished university now and got a job in Aunt Dany's company, the Winterfell branch. But she's coming down here for a few buisness meetings and to see the sights. Theon and I will be putting her up for a while. So we’re thinking of having dinner Friday night if you’re free?”

“Sounds good,” Jon replied. “It will be good to see her again.”

***

“Tomorrow night is cancelled!” Rhaenys huffed as she snatched the paper from Jon’s lap. He blinked in confusion, eyes flitting to his sister and then to Theon, who looked rather uncomfortable.

“Uh, okay…what happened?”

“He – “ Rhaenys jabbed a thumb over her shoulder and shot Theon a glare so strong Jon half expected fire to reign down on them. “wouldn’t stop oogling her!”

“Dude!” Jon sighed, shaking his head. “Our cousin? Really?”

“You haven’t seen her since she was twelve man!” Theon retorted but then quickly retracted having seen Rhaenys continued death stare. “And she still has nothing on your sister, of course!”

“So, where is she staying now?” Jon asked. He would offer for her to stay at his if he had a spare room and his flat wasn’t so tiny.

“Aunt Dany said she’d take her in since she has the spare room. Turns out they know each other through emails from work.”

Theon snorted before covering his amusement with an ill-disguised cough. Rhaenys narrowed her eyes on him once more, holding his gaze warningly for what felt like minutes before huffing and going up to the counter to order.

Theon slid in next to Jon. “I give it a day before Dany comes and asks you to take her in.”

“What?” Jon replied, shaking his head in confusion.

“Sansa is hot as fuck man!” Theon said with a shrug. "Dany won't get anything done at her work when all the staff are oogling Sansa during house meetings!"

"All the staff?" Jon scoffed, shaking his head at Theon's exaggeration. 

"I'm telling you man," Theon whispered after another fearful glance towards Rhaenys. "She could turn straight women lesbian with those eyes and legs!"

_She always did have pretty eyes._

Jon cleared his throat, pretending to ignore Theon's words. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of the crush he had on Sansa when he was fourteen!

***

“Jon!” Daenerys shouted as she entered the flat, slamming the door behind her.

“What?” he asked, appearing from the kitchen with a bewildered expression and clutching his bowl of cereal. He stared at Dany's scowl in confusion. He couldn’t think of anything he had done that would annoy his aunt. He definitely fed her beloved pet lizards the other day when she flew out to Norway for a conference...didn't he?

“Sansa has to come and stay with you!” she huffed holding a hand on her hip and giving him a stern look.

“I don’t have a spare room!” he grumbled.

“Well be a gentleman and sleep on the couch,” Dany growled, throwing her hand in an angry arch. “Or I’ll buy you a fucking airbed. Whatever, I don’t care!” She pinched her nose and heaved another long sigh. “She has to go. I can’t get my meetings done with Tyrion when he is staring at her all the damn time!”

Jon frowned around his mouthful of cornflakes at the words.

“Alright,” he sighed after he had swallowed. “I guess someone has to protect her from these horny fuckers oogling her.”

_I'm not fourteen anymore._

_I've dated and slept with women since crushing on Sansa._

_I most definitely will not be one of said horny fuckers!_

***

_Oh no._

“Hi Jon!” Sansa beamed as he answered the door. She crossed the threshold of his flat as he stood there dumbly. “Thanks so much for letting me stay. Dany said she forgot she had workmen due tomorrow.”

_She’s…fuck!_

He closed the door and turned towards her with a smile of forced calmness as his eyes slowly raked up her body.

_Those legs go on forever._

She placed her suitcase at the sofa edge and turned to face him, opening her arms out for a hug. Jon stared dumbly for a moment before his brain seemed to work once more and he stepped into her embrace. He thought he maybe squeaked as she squeezed him, pressing them closer together.

_Oh God, her tits are right there._

_And her nipples are hard._

_Oh god, it has been far too long since I had sex!_

"It is so good to see you again!" she cooed as she moved back, grasping his shoulders with her perfectly manicured nails as she beamed at him.

_Wonder if she'd clutch them that tight as I fucked her..._

_...Yeah, it has definitely been too long since I got laid!_

"I mean, it was great seeing Rhaenys too of course," she continued, finally taking her hands off of him and allowing his brain to sort of function again.

She turned to pull her case down on the ground, the action causing her ass to basically thrust up towards him. He barely heard her next sentence as he stared at her backside.

"Although Theon stared a lot. It was rather creepy. Hey!"

Jon startled, his eyes darting back up to her face as his own flushed in embarrassment. Sansa giggled, wagging a finger at him.

"You do a pretty good impression of him!"

"Oh, ha, yeah!" he replied, rubbing his neck nervously. "So, um, beer?"

She crinkled her nose, casting a judgemental look towards his fridge.

"Do you not have vodka or gin?"

"Not really. I don't drink that stuff much."

"Well," she sniffed, turning and once again bending over and giving Jon another nice view of her arse. "Luckily, I brought my own!" She held up her bottle of vodka triumphantly.

"Right, well, uh...I guess you'll want lemonade? You still like lemony things right?"

She beamed and clapped her hands excitedly. "You remembered?!"

"Sure. I mean, I remember you stealing all my lemon cakes off my plate when I wasn't looking!" he teased.

"I grew up with four siblings! With food, I learned that if you snooze, you lose!" 

"Especially with Rickon," Jon said as he opened the kitchen cupboard to get her a glass. "He was a bottomless pit if I recall correctly."

"Still is but even worse now he is a teenager!" she responded, coming to rest her hip on the counter beside him as he opened the freezer to get her ice.

"So, you wanna pick a movie or something?" he asked in an attempt to distract himself from her sweet perfume which was invading his senses all over again.

"Yeah, okay," she replied, taking the glass from him and opening her bottle of vodka.

Jon grabbed the bottle of lemonade from the fridge, handing it to her as he took out a beer and cracked it open. He put the lemonade back as Sansa went over to the sofa and picked up the remote control on the coffee table.

He watched as she flopped down on the couch, bringing her legs up onto the cushions as she brought the Netflix menu up. Taking a sip of beer to try and calm his racing heart, he wandered over and gingerly sat down, as far away from her socked toes as possible.

"Oi," she chirped, poking his leg with said toes. "What are you doing all the way over there?"

"Oh, um, I thought you were wanting to stretch out," he said dumbly.

"Don't be silly," she giggled, poking him again. "I won't bite!"

_That's the problem. I kinda want you to._

_Fuck sake Jonathan!_

He slid over as she lifted her legs and placed her feet on his lap. Jon swallowed, taking a harsh breath through his nose as he felt his cock stir at her proximity.

Sansa, however, was focused on the television and whatever programme she had selected. That left Jon to stare blankly at the screen, barely taking in any of the scenes as they flashed by. Instead, his senses seemed hyper aware of every slight movement, every vibration of her laughter, every breath she took that made her ample chest rise and fall.

_She's your cousin._

Sansa twisted then, stretching over for her drink on the side table. Jon's traitorous eyes roamed over the curves of her breasts and hips, resting finally on her ass again. 

_She's. Your. Cousin!_

As though feeling his stare, she glanced back at him and gave him a sweet smile that Jon had trouble returning, given the filthy thoughts running through his head. 

_If she knew what was going through your head, she'd think you were sick!_

Her eyes flickered down to his beer and then slowly back up to his face. Her tongue darted out briefly before she outstretched her hand, tilting her head meaningfully towards his bottle. Jon glanced at it and then back at her in surprise before he handed her the bottle. She held his gaze as she smiled victoriously and raised it to her lips.

He couldn't help the laugh as she made a noise of disgust and stuck her tongue out as she handed him back the bottle. His fingers skimmed her own as he curled them around the glass. Sansa licked her lips slowly, raising her eyes to his once more. 

_Or...would she?_

He forced his gaze back on the screen in an attempt to stop himself drowning in her eyes, bringing the bottle to his lips distractedly.

"I used to have a crush on you, you know."

The beer erupted from Jon's mouth, spraying over the coffee table and dribbling down his shirt. Sansa giggled, resting her head on her palm and looking even sexier in her lazy pose as she watched Jon wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What?" he blurted after a moment of continued silence. He stared at her expectantly but Sansa merely shrugged, seemingly focused on her fingernail.

"The first time I saw you shirtless as a teenager, I was mad for you," she commented lightly. "You had been playing football with Robb and you were putting your dirty clothes in the washing machine. You had changed into pyjama bottoms but I thought you were really sexy." 

Jon blinked dumbly, his mouth hanging open in shock. Sansa smirked, reaching over and cupping his chin to playfully push his jaw up once more.

"Yeah, that was pretty much my expression," she teased. And then, suddenly, she was on her hands and knees, leaning towards him. "Want to know another secret?"

"Um, okay," Jon responded, unsure what else to say as his brain tried to process everything that was happening. 

"I didn't have any business meetings," she murmured, so close now that Jon was pressed right into the arm of the sofa, helplessly watching her advance on him. "I just wanted to see you to see if I was over you."

"A...and?" Jon asked, swallowing nervously as his eyes dropped to her lips, watching them curve up into a seductive smile.

"What do you think?" she purred before she closed the gap and kissed him.


End file.
